Hydroelectric turbine systems have long been used as a source of electrical power. The efficiency of these devices has improved over the years, as illustrated in the devices of U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,441,029 and 5,780,935.
However, existing systems comprising valves and blade operated generator output shafts placed in a fluid flow still have certain shortcomings. Among the shortcomings are the inability to effectively aerate and recondition the water passing through the system wherein the liquid flow comes from a source deep behind a retaining dam where the water is short on oxygen among other deficiencies. More specifically they do not do an effective job of combined agitation and aeration of exit water. This is caused by incorrect positioning of the turbine runner relating to the tailrace, and improper use of all of the kinetic energy created by the system.
A further shortcoming of the hydropower turbine systems in the art is that the blades on the turbine runner are not easily and efficiently adjusted to meet different operating conditions. An additional shortcoming of the existing systems is that they include sharp or protruding surfaces which contribute greatly to fish mortality.
It is therefore a principal object of this invention to provide a hydropower turbine system wherein the turbine runner blades are partially submerged in the tailwater for achieving maximum aeration and turbulent mixing.
A further object of this invention is to provide a hydropowered turbine system wherein the turbine blades have upper arcuate edges which dwell in a parabolic plane, and intermediate edges surrounded by a flume ring for stability, and to prevent fluid loss.
A still further object of this invention is to provide a hydropowered turbine system wherein the water flows upward in the opposite direction of gravitational acceleration wherein equally spaced turbine blades have progressively outwardly flow passageways therebetween.
A still further object of this invention is to provide a hydropowered turbine system wherein the turbine blades have upper edges which dwell in a parabolic plane to provide a high theoretical kinetic energy recovery efficiency and wherein a component of the kinetic energy is useful in the aeration of the exiting liquid.
A still further object of this invention is to provide a buoyant needle valve flow control which can have its operating position efficiently controlled by means of a positive displacement pump.
A still further object of this invention is to have a hydropowered turbine system which can be easily serviced and maintained.
A still further object of this invention is to provide a hydropowered turbine system which is essentially free from sharp edges and protruberences and which will otherwise decrease fish mortality. This machine is specifically an improvement over the device of said U.S. Oat. No. 5,780,935.
These and other objects will be apparent to those skilled in the art.